


The Storm/The Eye

by Anakin133



Series: Stargate Atlantis One-Shot [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s01e10-e11 The Storm/The Eye, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133





	The Storm/The Eye

Rodney McKay's head shot up from his tablet at the Ancient's doorbell alerting him to someone outside. He huffed, briefly looking at his watch as he stood. 'Who comes to my quarters at nine-thirty at night?' He thought, halfheartedly opening the door. He didn't know who he expected it to be, but certainly not his close friend and longtime-crush Elizabeth Weir.

"Hi, Rodney. Is this a bad time?"

"No, no. Come in." He shuffled back, allowing the scientist to enter. Once the door hissed closed, he looked expectantly at her.

"I just wanted you to know..." She sighed, briefly looking at the floor before meeting his gaze once again. "You stood in front of a gun for me yesterday, Rodney." He shuffled awkwardly. With most everyone else, Rodney could rub in their faces how heroic and brave he was with that. But Elizabeth knew him, more than anyone else - besides Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard who knew him equally as well - and, unlike anyone ever before, she actually understood him.

"I... It was instinct. I surprised myself, honestly." She stepped closer, smiling fondly before engulfing Rodney in a hug. He quickly returned it, ignoring his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"Thank you." Her whisper in his ear sent shivers down Rodney's spine as she pulled away slightly, keeping her hands interlocked around his neck. He got lost in her soft, brown eyes as she returned the gaze. Rodney's breathing faltered as her eyes wandered his face. 'I can't keep hiding it.' He thought, taking one glance down at her slightly curved lips before leaning forward and connecting theirs.

Taken back momentarily, Elizabeth hesitated just slightly too long to respond before Rodney pulled back. His cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment, he quickly backed away.

"I'm sorry, I should ha-"

"Rodney." Her voice was firm, yet soothing as she reached out and grabbed his hand, causing him to look at her. "You have nothing to apologize for." Rodney's eyebrows barely twitched upward in hope.

"I don't?"

"No." Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him again, just for a second, before backing up towards the door and beaming. "Thank you, Rodney. Goodnight." He grinned as she stepped through the doorway, still half facing him.

"See you tomorrow?" Rodney, still recovering from shock, stared at her with eyebrows raised.

"See you tomorrow." She had a slight twinkle in her eye, stepping back for the door to close.

'Maybe crush is an understatement...' The both thought, each giving a goofy grin to the door.


End file.
